All This Entire Time
by ItzaMeThing
Summary: The war is over, but Harry's guilt stays, he wasn't responsible, but thank Merlin he wasn't successful in harming himself...


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, All belongs to J.K Rowling. **

**Another rather short story between my most shipped couple Drarry, enjoy (: **

All this entire time

The cries of pain were enough to set Harry off into a state that made him remember everything that had actually happened. He lost Lupin, he lost Dumbledore, he lost Sirius and he lost Snape…... Snape whom he thought was against him all these years. He looked back at the ashes that were all that was left of Voldemort, it was over, the bloody war was over, but that didn't make Harry feel any better. So many people lost their lives all because of bloody Harry Potter, of course that wasn't true but nothing could make Harry not blame himself. He walked away leaving everything behind him and walked towards the forbidden forest. He didn't want the guilt, he didn't want the memories of people who he once was so close to and now was so far. He swallowed the heavy lump that had formed in his throat as he raised the Elder wand and pointed it at himself. He took deep breaths before doing what he thought was the only escape from the guilt, he was alone…. He was alone…

He steadied his grip and whispered. " Avada Kad-"

"Harry stop!" a voice interrupted what Harry was about to do.

Harry's eyes widened as a familiar blonde was making his way to him. He pointed his wand at the Slytherin.

"What the hell are you doing you bloody fool!" Draco shouted.

"Step back!" Harry answered now pointing the Elder wand at Draco.

"You…. You traitor! You betrayed us! Betrayed Dumbledore!"

Draco shook his head and tried to explain but Harry wouldn't let him.

"Why!?" Harry shouted, "Why did you!?"

Draco broke from his tension and let the anger kept within rise.

"I didn't betray anyone! I was a spy!, I sure as hell didn't betray Dumbledore!, I sure as hell never betrayed you!..."

Draco stopped his words from continuing and Harry knew he was hiding something.

"Of course you betrayed me!" Harry shouted.

"No I didn't you stupid git! I kept watch over you when you needed watching the most, I sent that bloody petronus! It wasn't Snape it was me! He faked his own memory! It was me, I used polyjuice potion and made myself be McGonagall and gave Hermione that bloody time turning necklace back in 3rd year so you could save that bloody chicken, that almost killed me by the way, and so you could save that Sirius guy!, I made sure Umbridge was wearing the Horcrux because I knew you were coming to get it!, I did all of that, Do Legillimency on me, put me under Veritaserum, do whatever you like but you'll find out im telling the truth". Draco stopped to catch his breath and he looked at Harry's shocked face, at the tears rolling down his cheeks, at his wide green eyes that made Draco regret telling him the truth.

After it seemed like ages Harry spoke.

"Wh- why did-…."

He recovered himself.

"Why did you? Why didn't you tell me?" His tone was now calm but still icy.

Draco sighted, _ok Malfoy... Moment of truth_ he thought.

"I didn't count on getting caught being a spy, I didn't count on betraying my parents… my father for that matter, I didn't count on seeing the greatest wizard of this bloody place die before me, and I sure as hell didn't count on…."

Harry pinned Draco with his stare, silently begging him to continue.

Draco turned defensive but then he let it out, those words he wanted to say for so long that he didn't know this day would come.

"I didn't count on…falling in love with you Potter".

Harry's words disappeared and for a second he forgot how to speak.

Draco looked at Harry without hiding anything, and Harry knew Draco was saying the truth, he looked so vulnerable, he looked real, he looked hopeless and more than that he looked alone… just like Harry.

The moment could only last for so long before the inner Malfoy would come out.

"And if you dare to even try to kill yourself after all of my sacrifice and pointless heroics I will hex you until you regret ever raising that wand to your face".

Harry smiled and walked towards the Slytherin. Draco froze and stared at Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked again noticing that Draco didn't answer his question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to keep at least some of my Malfoy dignity in check".

Harry realized he didn't feel alone anymore, Draco had always been there for him like everyone else, and he didn't want to lose him, not now, not for as long as he lived.

"Your heroics weren't pointless" Harry said before he leaned over to the Slytherin and placed his lips on him.

Draco happily accepted the kiss and smiled as weird sensations filled his stomach.

After the pulled away they both smiled, but Harry could only hold it for so long as he hugged the Slytherin a buried his face in Draco's neck. Draco let him sob and offered the comfort the Gryffindor needed. He wrapped his arms around him and they stayed like that for a while. Harry blinked as he mentally pinched himself making sure this wasn't a dream. All of this entire time huh….

But Harry was thrilled; he too didn't count on Falling in love.


End file.
